


Layers

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Lina sandwich, Multi, Other, PWOP, The wine's to blame, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: Lina finds herself caught between a rock (hehe) and an equally hard place.Fun is had by all ;)Plot?? What is this 'plot' you speak of? You will find none here!





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a while, and there’s really not too many Slayers threesome fics out there. At least not that I’ve seen/found. While Lina/Gourry has and always will be my OTP, I think I would pair Lina with Zel if Gourry wasn’t around. I think she works better with Zel than Amelia, but that’s neither here nor there. Our little justice freak doesn’t get a mention here, sorry!!
> 
> This does not take place in any specific point in the series or in any particular universe, other than to say that Lina, Gourry, and Zel do have *some* history already. It’s not as if this happens when they first meet or anything! I want a LITTLE bit of believability here. ;)
> 
> In any case, enjoy! Don’t look for any real plot here: you will be disappointed.
> 
> If I get some decent response, maybe I’ll do a sequel… *hint-hint*

“Just try to relax…” Gourry said in a soothing tone as he brushed Lina’s crimson hair out of her eyes.

“That’s… that’s easy for you to say,” she breathed while droplets of sweat formed above her brow.

“I know,” he smiled as he used that same hand to guide her face closer to his, and initiated a slow, deep kiss.

Almost instantly, she felt her body become looser and less tense. She was a master sorceress, but Gourry seemed to be able to work magic with his lips alone. She moaned softly into his mouth, allowing his tongue to massage hers. His hands slid down her bare shoulders, to her sides, her waist, and eventually her hips. Strong fingers grasped those hips, gently moving her along.

He gave a slight thrust upwards, burying himself even deeper within her depths, and Lina whimpered. “Not so hard…” she pleaded softly.

“I’m not being any rougher than usual.”

“Yeah, well…” She could not seem to shake her nerves today for some reason. Her partner was correct too; it was far from their first time, and Lina was more than familiar to making love with Gourry. 

“Don’t think so hard… just forget everything else.”

“That’s also easy for you to say,” she chuckled.

“Still cheeky even now?” He ground her hips down and thrusted again, causing the redhead to squeal. 

Panting, she locked lips with Gourry once more. The pair moved together smoothly, their movements perfectly in sync. After several moments, she broke the kiss to sigh contentedly, “It feels so good…”

“Then how about this?”

A second masculine voice caught Lina’s attention. Despite trying not to, her body tensed as a second pair of hands touched her hips before sliding around to her rear end. Her breath hitched as she felt those hands spreading the cheeks slightly.

“Wait, Zel, I’m not ready!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

The fuzzy haze of being just a bit tipsy still hung around Lina’s mind, but she was coherent enough to know she was not prepared for both men at once. She moaned as one of Zel’s hands slid around her stomach, and one of his fingers located her clit. She had been a bit worried that his digits would be rough, but they were pleasantly smooth and just a little cool temperature-wise.

“She’s so cute, isn’t she?” Gourry grinned as Lina writhed under Zel’s touch.

“Yeah, I wish I could see her face. She must be making some interesting expressions.”

“Oh yeah,” the swordsman replied before repositioning one hand from Lina’s hips to her breast, sliding it between their bodies where their chests touched, and began to massage the tender pink nub of her nipple.

Lina’s face contorted in pleasure just as Gourry said. It still did not quite seem real, being in bed with the two men in her life who were her best friends and comrades. While both Gourry and Zel were being attentive and gentle with her, being the center of attention of so many hands at once was overwhelming. Also, knowing Zel had yet to enter her was as exhilarating as well as nerve wracking. She could practically hear her heart pounding while she felt Gourry pulsing inside her. 

Zel’s fingers began to roll and stroke her clit, and she cried out softly. The little bundle of nerves was so hot, while his fingertips were so cool by comparison. He touched a bit lower, gathering some of their combined moisture by now stroking Gourry when he pulled back from Lina for a moment. The blond gasped but kept up his pace. Zel’s digits now slick, he brought them back up to more firmly stimulate the diminutive redhead.

Lina bit back a moan and began to move her hips in a more frenzied pace, grinding harder onto Gourry.

The swordsman let out an appreciative groan and let Lina go nuts, content to watch her and enjoy the sensations. “Keep doing that, both of you…”

“Well,” the shaman said, “I will need this to help loosen her up a bit more, I think.”

“Loosen?” Lina choked.

“Like I said, I don’t want to hurt you. So yes…”

Lina suddenly missed the attention given to her nether region, though of course Gourry was making up for it. She was not too surprised when she felt that slick finger gently prodding around her backside. True, she was not surprised, but it did not stop her from gasping as it slowly but steadily entered her ass. Just a tiny bit at first; she suspected it was only up to Zel’s first knuckle at most. He swirled the finger slightly, helping to relax her slim channel.

She panted, breaking her kiss with Gourry, who took the opportunity to suck on her exposed neck. The panting became a squeak, and Zelgadis grinned.

“It’s not so bad, is it?” he asked, as Gourry’s mouth was still busy.

Gritting her teeth for a moment, she gasped and conceded, “N-no… it feels weird though.” Her eyes widened as he dove a bit deeper, while wriggling his finger a bit again.

Gourry released Lina’s neck and exhaled over her damp skin, causing her to shiver. “You must like it though. You keep getting tighter and tighter, you know.”

“I-I am not!” she stuttered.

“She’s really a dirty girl at heart,” Gourry winked, though he could not be sure if Zel could see him from that angle. He continued to play with her nipples, which had become sharp little buds.

“I’m beginning to see that.”

“H-hey! This wasn’t… wasn’t my idea!” the sorceress whined, but her tone was more sultry than stern.

“Whose idea was it?” Gourry asked.

“Damned if I remember,” Zel said. “But you certainly didn’t say no.”

“I guess it was sort of the wine’s idea then,” Gourry suggested.

“Works for me,” grinned Zel. To Lina, he whispered, “It’s all the way in.”

“Really?”

He twirled the finger again, and Lina squeaked. “Yes. Hold still and I’ll do another one.”

Crimson orbs widened briefly before squeezing shut as she felt a second digit join its friend. The second one was easier than the first. Zel slid it in gradually as he had done with the other finger. Once both were within her, he spread the fingers apart slightly and turned them, helping to further loosen her up. 

Lina gasped, a mixture of pleasure laced with slight pain as her body was stretched to accommodate Zel. She wondered how big he truly was, and the fact she had even considered that caused her face and ears to burn. 

Gourry’s hands trailed up and down her spine, causing her entire body to quiver. The swordsman grunted in pleasure, as the movement seemed to cause her inner walls to grip and pull at him ever tighter. “You are so naughty, Lina…”

“You guys are the ones who are-“ but she was silenced as Gourry’s lips found hers. She moaned into his mouth as Zel continued playing with her. 

“Just keep it up…” Zel’s voice was soothing as Lina and Gourry continued to kiss. He noticed she had started to push back against his hand just a little bit, whether she was doing it consciously or not. “I think you’re ready now…”

His fingers slid out of her, followed by a soft, almost scraping sound behind her, and she discerned it was most likely Zelgadis getting himself ready. Her body tensed again, which Gourry seemed to pick up on, for he suddenly altered the direction of his thrusts, which in turn brushed himself against Lina’s clit. She whined through their joined lips.

Zel watched and listened to her reactions closely. He was truthful in the fact that he did not want to harm the petite woman. On the other hand, he was finding it difficult to wait any longer. The pair had let Zel in on the foreplay, and seeing Lina naked was more arousing than he would have anticipated. He had been able to watch Gourry’s member pounding into her from the beginning. It was not a sight he’d had the opportunity to ever witness before, with anyone, what with his limited experience. He was almost completely certain it was Lina’s first threesome as well as his, though it was up in the air with concerns to Gourry.

In any case, watching the two of them, listening to Lina moan, and touching her had been more than enough to entice him. A little bit of handiwork on his part, and he was more than ready to go. Lina and Gourry’s combined fluids on his hand, along with some of his own pre-excitement were enough (he hoped) to give him the necessary lubrication. He repositioned himself onto his knees and shifted until the tip of his manhood pressed against Lina’s soft yet firm rear end.

The redhead broke the kiss with Gourry as the tip entered her ass. She was almost relieved that Zel had not given her warning first, as it would have probably made her stiffen up again. She cried out and buried her face near Gourry’s neck and collar area. Her hands clasped the sheets in tight fists.

Zel held her hips firmly in place as he slid further in, groaning as he did so. Her insides were ridiculously hot and tight, and the sound of her voice, filled with such lust, made him harder than he thought possible. He had always been somewhat attracted to the sorceress, but never imagined how sexy she could be. Before he knew it, he could push no farther.

Gourry growled deep in his throat, and coaxed Lina to lift her head once more so they could meet each other’s eyes. “How are you doing, love?”

Lina’s face shifted from several different expressions before she swallowed, trying to catch her breath. “It’s… it’s so hard! Both of you are… so hard…”

“But how does it feel?” the chimera asked, genuinely wanting to make sure she was feeling the same pleasure as he was.

Both men moved together, without even needing to voice an agreement to do so, and Lina moaned. “O-oh! It’s good…”

“That’s all you can manage?” Gourry grinned. “’It’s good’?”

Zel pulled back, only to thrust back into her ass harder than the first time, causing Lina to squeal. He grunted as he gripped her waist, but was careful to not bruise her pale skin.

“What do you want me to say?” she gasped as they thrusted at the same time, yet again finding a rhythm with each other.

“Tell us how it feels,” Zel managed to grate out. “You’re always so talkative, after all…”

“This is hardly the same situation!”

“Zel wants to hear you talk dirty,” Gourry offered.

The chimera’s face was already flushed, but it deepened a bit at the accusation. “Well, yeah, kind of…”

Lina found herself unable to speak as her partners shifted together, driving into her with the steady regularity of a machine. Her mind spun as she fought to remember to breathe normally. The pressure inside her genitals and ass was incredible. Feeling each cock caressing her innermost places simultaneously caused her to grunt in tandem with the men. She never expected her first time trying anal would involve taking two men at once. Hell, she had not expected to ever try any butt stuff in the first place! The pleasure was something she could not find any words to describe.

“Tell us,” Zel repeated as he slid one hand around to squeeze her left cheek.

The redhead squeaked in surprise and tried to work herself into the rhythm they had set, but Gourry shook his head. “Let us take care of you.” He kissed her neck before working a hand into her hair to hold her face steady with his. “I want to see your face when you cum…”

Her face flushed deeper at Gourry’s words, and both the shaman and the swordsman gasped as Lina’s insides clamped tightly around them.

The three moved together, though Lina was just along for the ride at this point. Her eyes remained locked with Gourry’s, except for the brief moments when she had to shut them as the sensations coursing through her body became too intense. Her mind scrambled to find some words to express how she felt.

“Ah… it’s like you’re stretching me almost to breaking! … You’re both so hot inside me!”

Gourry grinned, “Well, you do have an amazing pussy.”

“And a tight little ass,” Zel added.

Lina cried out as they suddenly increased the pace. She was not sure which hole felt better. While Zel playing with her ass had been a bit uncomfortable to start, it had gradually become just as stimulating as Gourry moving within her. Her breasts slid across Gourry’s chest as Zel pounded her from behind, but the blond man held her steady. She felt her body being lifted slightly as Zel shifted his position; his knees were beginning to cramp. Gourry planted his feet flat on the bed and pressed upward as Lina found that her own knees were barely touching the mattress anymore.

“Good thing she’s so little, huh?” Zel chuckled.

Gourry murmured in agreement. “She loves it when I pick her up and pin her to the wall. We’ve done it outside with a tree too.”

“Oh, really? You like to be screwed against the wall, Lina?” He did not attempt to hide his amusement, and the images dancing through his mind caused more heat to pour into his extremities. He envisioned holding her prone body, back pressed against a tree with her legs wrapped around his waist while he slammed into her depths. The slippery sounds of Lina and Gourry’s hips colliding spoke volumes, and told him that she must become incredibly wet during love-making. Hell, maybe even Gourry could be there too, taking her from behind. Who needs a tree? He wondered if Lina and Gourry would allow him to take her from the front as well at some point. He would definitely need to ask; after today he was certain to have fantasies about her. They continued moving together as Lina whimpered.

The sorceress no longer cared what they said to her. She barely heard them for that matter. Lack of innocence be damned. “Yes! I love when Gourry fucks me like that!” Voice ragged, she rasped, “It all feels crazy good!”

“And now, too?” Gourry crooned softly as he rolled his hips against hers.

“Y-yes! I love both! You guys are… are… I-I’m…!” Her entire body trembled, slick with fluids that belonged to each member of their group. She gripped Gourry’s shoulders to ground herself somewhat, and knew her time was up.

Her blond lover recognized the way she seized up, and locked lips with her as she screamed. Her inner walls relentlessly pulled at him as she came and her fingernails dug into his muscular frame. Zel found himself growling as her ass seemed to spasm and milk him even tighter as well. Somehow, both men managed to brace themselves as the redhead climaxed, though it was no small feat to do so.

Lina’s body twitched as the euphoria passed through her, and she began to wind down, but having both of her holes still filled did not grant her much opportunity to relax. Chest heaving, she met Gourry’s gaze again, and found him smiling widely, his eyes burning with lust.

“Ready, Zel?” Gourry asked simply.

“Oh no, wait-!“ she barely had time to find her voice before the men began once again. But there was little to no gentleness this time, as it was clear they were working towards their own release now. Despite that, it was not any less enjoyable.

Lina found it difficult to breathe as Gourry and Zel plunged into her simultaneously, but with more force than before. She cried out as they entered her, again and again. They fell out of the rhythm they had been in earlier, but somehow that made it even more intense. She felt as if she was being pulled inside out! Zel’s fingers dug into her hips while Gourry’s arms encircled her back. Whenever he could, he drove his tongue into Lina’s mouth and kissed her, causing her to moan.

The volume of Zel’s voice suddenly increased as his thrusts became sloppy; of course both his and Lina’s skin were moist with sweat too (among other liquids), which did not help with his control. “Lina! It’s… it’s too much!” He gritted his teeth and gave one final push. She gasped and clenched down on both men as Zel came with a ragged groan.

Gourry shuddered underneath the petite sorceress; he had been able to feel it when Zel finished and he was somewhat shocked that he was still hard within her. Not that he was holding back. But he did thoroughly enjoy watching Lina orgasm first. He could not see Zel very well from his position, but he was also genuinely glad to know that the chimera felt good as well. He knew Zel did not get to enjoy himself like this often, if ever. Now that his closest friends had their respective releases, it would be okay to take his own.

“Hold onto her, Zel,” he commanded, surprising both of them slightly. He moved his arms away from Lina’s back to let Zel wrap himself around her, putting his chest against her back.

“Gourry? What are you doing?” she asked softly, her voice still raspy. Feeling Zel’s skin directly on hers was a strange feeling, but it was not unpleasant. If anything, it felt a bit refreshing since she was so sweaty and warm, while his stony skin was, much like his fingers, somewhat cool.

“Just relax,” he echoed his earlier statement as he managed to bear-hug both of his friends together.

Zelgadis and Lina both blinked in surprise, and then the swordsman got to work. The chimera braced one hand against the mattress as Gourry began to move his hips; he was slightly worried he was putting too much weight on Lina’s small frame. She did not seem to mind anything at the moment though, since she voiced no complaints, and pushed back when Gourry plunged inside.

Zel held himself steady as he allowed Gourry to dictate any movement. It was an odd sensation to still be buried inside Lina after climaxing, but with the swordsman holding him so firmly, he could do little more than stay where he was. The sounds of the room made his head swim: Lina and Gourry’s voices, all three of their bodies sliding along and colliding with each other. Not to mention the scent of their arousal, and the feel of the blonde’s member jostling around with his within Lina. He had never been so absorbed.

“Ah! Gourry!” the sorceress squealed. Her insides felt raw, but Gourry stroked her in ways she never thought possible. The friction and pressure between her legs was just too perfect. She could still feel Zel within her too, even though he had gone mostly soft and was not thrusting like before. Her eyes widened: Wait, mostly soft?

Gourry grinned. “Ready to go another round, Zel?”

Ruby orbs stared back at him in shock, before trying to look over her shoulder. “Wait, what? Zel, are you…?”

It did not seem possible, but sure enough, the chimera found himself firming up again while still nestled inside Lina. The arousal occurred so fast it bordered on painful. He grunted in slight discomfort, but the pleasure he felt far outweighed it.

“Stay right where you are,” Gourry rasped, his own voice becoming low and strained. “I can handle this.”

Lina and Zel’s eyes both widened in surprise, but were quickly shut again as the swordsman indeed handled the situation. He held both of his friends firmly as he began to grind against Lina, who cooed softly before he suddenly changed tempo and thrust deeply inside her. The force caused the petite woman to tense up, which Zel felt, and even though he no longer had a good foothold, managed to bury himself to the hilt.

“Gourry! Zel!” she could not stop the cries of pleasure as both men filled her so perfectly.

Zel, in the meantime, also could not help himself as he brushed Lina’s hair back to nibble and lick her ear. He got a mighty thrill over witnessing her reaction. She whined and shivered, and tried, with no success, to pull away from him. “Say my name again, Lina…”

Lina sputtered and writhed as much as she could in her confined space. “A-ah! I… Zel! Zelgadis!”

Gourry grinned from below, but his expression morphed from amusement to frenzy as he realized he was nearing the end of the line. He would have to store the information in his mind for a later date that Lina’s ears also seemed to be an erogenous zone as Zel continued to tease her there. A few tears freely fell from ruby eyes as she moaned in ecstasy, her inner walls pulsating around both men simultaneously.

Gritting her teeth again, her body stiffened as she could not handle any more. “D-dammit, you two! Hurry up and cum already!!”

Something about Lina’s snarling voice, and the way her body tensed up indeed caused both of her partners to pause, only for a second, then pound into her with a final, powerful thrust. Lina screamed, no longer muted by her blonde lover, though her cries were nearly lost among the roars and grunts from both Gourry and Zelgadis.

The swordsman’s arms limply fell away from Zel’s back, and he lay with his legs and arms straight out. After a few moments, the chimera gingerly raised his upper half, peeling away from the sorcereress’ sweaty posterior. Both he and she shuddered as he slid out. Thankfully the bed was large, as he collapsed onto his back near Gourry’s feet and was able to stretch his limbs, working out the kinks in his knees. The redhead whimpered before letting out a more contented little sound as she extricated herself from Gourry, but made no further effort to move away than to flop onto her stomach next to him.

The three lay there for several minutes, each catching his or her breath, none knowing what to say.

Gourry was surprisingly the first to speak, “How you doing, cutie?” he asked Lina as he ruffled her hair.

“I think I’ll survive,” she chuckled.

Zel sat up and pulled part of the bedsheet over his lap, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, concern written all over his face, despite the fact he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

“I’m a little sore,” she admitted. “Although after that, I think any woman would be.” Her face flushed as bits and pieces of the experience ran through her mind. “Nothing a quick healing spell won’t fix.”

Gourry sat up as well, though made no effort to cover himself. Lina pulled herself up slightly to lean against his chest, and smoothed her tangled hair. Upon seeing that Zel was being modest, she tugged a pillow onto her lap to cover the important parts (though it seemed almost unnecessary after what they had just done).

The swordsman caught the chimera’s gaze from across the mattress and smirked. “I told you she was a naughty girl, didn’t I?”

Lina and Zel blushed in time with each other. She was the first to sputter, “Hey, you can’t say that! I already said this wasn’t my idea!”

“True,” Gourry whistled. “But how about ‘I love when Gourry fucks me like that!’” he did his best to mimic Lina’s voice, while watching the color drain from her face.

“Yeah, Lina.” Zel chimed in as her head whirled around to stare at him. “You got really tight too when I played with your ears.”

“Shut up, both of you!” she scrubbed at her face with her hands, and both men laughed.

“Sorry, Lina,” Gourry apologized as he grasped the little redhead’s chin to turn him towards him again. He kissed her passionately and the remaining anger and embarrassment faded away.

“Me too,” Zel added once they separated. “But Gourry was right. You were incredibly sexy. And it’s okay to be naughty too.”

She blinked in surprise, then grinned as her confidence asserted itself. “Of course! I’ve been saying for years what a beautiful sorcery genius I am.”

“Yeah, but you’re skilled in things that are much more fun than sorcery too,” Gourry breathed directly into her ear, causing her face to turn pink again. “That was the kind of magic you can teach me about any day… And experiment too.”

Lina shook her head, but laughed softly. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She leaned in to kiss Gourry again, and once they parted, he noticed Zel had become quiet.

“So, Zel… you’ll join us again, right?”

As if it were a replay from moments ago, both the sorceress and the shaman stared back at the swordsman with wide eyes and flushed faces.

“Gourry, you… again?” Lina sputtered as she looked between them.

“You both seemed to have fun. Why not?” he shrugged. “Though if you really don’t want to, I certainly wouldn’t force you.”

“S-same for me,” Zel chimed in. “But… I would not object.”

The redhead’s face practically glowed with the knowledge both of her partners found her so desirable. Would she be able to handle another night like the one she had just experienced? Then again, she could not deny she felt incredible afterwards, if a little bit sore. She never pegged herself to be quite so adventurous in the bedroom, but realized she would not know how well she would endure if she did not try!

She coughed slightly to clear her throat, before saying, “As long as you give me some time to recover…”

“Isn’t it usually the guy that needs more time?” Gourry chuckled.

“I think Zel might’ve… finished more than I did,” Lina smirked, thus causing the chimera’s ears to practically shoot steam. “Enjoy yourself?” she asked him.

Mimicking Lina’s earlier cough to clear his throat, he looked towards the ceiling and admitted, “Well, yeah… that’s a given.”

“See then!” Gourry’s voice bellowed cheerfully, startling both. “We don’t need to be all awkward about this. I love Lina, and I love Zel as a close friend. I’m guessing you two feel similarly. You don’t need to say anything about it if you don’t want.”

The sorceress and the chimera exchanged glances with each other, before looking back to Gourry, and nodded in unison. 

“The jellyfish can be pretty astute sometimes,” she smiled up at him in that sweet way she reserved almost solely for him.

The swordsman yawned and stretched his arms skyward, bringing one arm down to wrap around Lina’s shoulders. “Yeah, I guess so. Being astute makes me sleepy though.”

“Do you even know the meaning of the word?” Zel asked as he located his boxers and trousers, and redressed. 

“Nope!”

Zel shook his head and Lina chuckled.

“One thing though… Who’s sleeping where?” Gourry asked.

All three glanced back and forth at each other.

“That’s a good question,” Lina said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> I’ve been thinking of doing a follow-up to this story, or maybe a Lina x Gourry x Naga.  
> I still doubt I’ll be writing anything non-lemon any time soon. xD
> 
> And in the meantime, visit my art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242  
> I am available for commissions~! Both normal & naughty ;)


End file.
